Care - Thor x Reader x Loki
by Angel Maria Kurenai
Summary: So uhm I thought about this not a long time ago. I was bored and had decided to stay longer in bed, I did not want to read for my exams- wasn't in the mood- and I just though the beginning of this... So after a while this is what came out! Hope you like it!


Care - Thor x Reader x Loki

_Her._

It was always her.

Jane Foster.

_Her._

Thor would always worry about her.

He would always be there for her.

He would always return for her.

He would always care for her.

Her...

Her.

Her.

Her!

You had grown sick of her.

Why Thor would do anything for her?

Why would he choose her?

Why her?!

Why her and not you?!

It made you angry...

You had known Thor and been there for him for way more time that she had and you would continue to do so for more time than she could ever imagine.

You had helped him through everything.

Everything.

Even through the whole New York incident or after that. You had always been there for him, you had always helped him, you had always supported him and yet...

... yet he chose her...

...her...

'Why?' and that was a question that you would never find answer to.

Why would he choose her and not you?

Why would he be there for her and not you?

Why would he care for her and not you?

Why?

Why care about her and not you?

You had nobody. Nobody to care about you. Your parents had passed away when you were only ten, leaving you all alone. And it was then that Odin had found and taken you, he was good friends with your father as you had later found out.

But even after he had brought you to live with his family you continued being the shy girl that prefered to be alone and had no friends, sort of. And well you couldn't help it. You prefered keeping your feelings and thoughts to yourself.

However that didn't mean that you didn't care about the others and that you didn't want at least someone to care about you.

You wanted to know that someone would always be there for you.

You wanted to know that someone would always come for you.

You wanted to know that someone would always care for you.

That's all you wanted...

Just that one person that would care for _you_.

_"...and that is the beauty... the beauty of darkness. It..."_ a voice trailed off.

"(Y/n) is everything allright?" the same voice asked again breaking your trail of thoughts.

You slightly shook your head and looked up only to be met by greenish blue eyes looking at you with... worry?

"Uhm, yes. Yes Loki, I'm ok. Just lost in thoughts..." you trailed off feeling guilty.

_Loki._

Loki has always been there for you whenever you needed him.

He had always helped you whenever you needed someone.

Just like you had done.

Always...

And he had always returned for you.

Always...

He had always tried to be there with you to hold you and support you.

And even if he wasn't near he would be, either by sending you small letters or by coming to your dreams. But always there to support _you_.

Since the first time you had met him he had assured a place in your heart...

Just like Thor...

Though you didn't know who had a hold of it...

... to whom it completely belonged.

So yeah... you felt guilty...

"(Y/n) are you sure?" he imidiately closed the book and completely focused on you. His beautiful eyes showing how much worried he had gotten...

... and you avoided his gaze; looking anywhere at the big room that was his cell (which after a lot of attempts you managed to get Odin to agree and let you visit) rather than in those eyes that would make you feel even more guilt.

"(Y/n)..." his fingers trailed lightly along your cheek and later getting a soft touch of it and making you lock eyes...

...and that's when you saw it...

...there wasn't only worry evident in his eyes but something else too...

... care?

Did he care?

Did somebody in fact care about you?

"Loki..." you said your voice about a whisper; grabbing the bed's, that you were sitting on, covers just so as to prevent yourself from crying...

... in vain...

A single tear rolled down your cheek and you closed your eyes...

How could you even doubt about him?

How?

"Oh love..." he whispered too before grabbing you and hugging you and trying to soothe you; gently.

Gently; cause Loki was gentle and caring, that's how he was with you. You brought about a new self in him that no-one knew about, and you -and usually Frigga- would always see in him.

"Sshh everything is allright my dear..." he said reassuringly rubbing your back as you held him tighter sobbing a few times.

It was after about a while that you had relaxed and pulled away from; not too much, looking him in the eyes.

"Loki..." you hesitated for a moment as he wipped out a few tears and you spoke again "Thank you..." you said and placed your lips upon his in a soft and sweet kiss.

"What about, dear?" he asked with a smile after you pulled away; his hand still holding your cheek.

"For caring..." you smiled "Thank you for caring for me..." you said in a lower voice tone and got into his embrace as he leaned behind still holding you.

"You don't have to thank me, love..." he ran his fingers through your hair "I will always care for you..." he finished and you closed your eyes a smile on your face...

At least someone cared for you...

No it wasn't just someone...

... it was Loki...

...Loki cared for you...


End file.
